Andorra!
by soundofmelodies
Summary: Andorra, daughter of Spain and France unwittingly crashes a world conference. Spain, France, England, America, Germany, Italy, Russia, Lithuania, Greece, Japan, Austria, Hungary, Finland, Sweden, and Sealand are all involved! :
1. Introducing Andorra

**Hey Guys! **

**I finally wrote something not Austria X Hungary oriented! Yay Me! :] (Yes, yes you should be proud) So this piece features Andorra, a tiny country between Spain and France that was established to keep the Moors out of Christian France. The country has been ruled since it's creation by Spain and France because Andorra did not have a government of its own. .org/wiki/History_of_Andorra**

**This is how the story came to be:**

**Me: "Heyyy, this country is really cool. I want to write a story on it!" *Realization hits* "Wait, it isn't in Hetalia..." *feels sad for a moment, then pulls an America, complete with dominating pose* "Its okay I'll just make her up!" *feels very accomplished* (Yes, this really happened) **

**Andorra is a 5-6 year old girl with waist length brown/black hair that is usually in a braid over her shoulder. She wears a cute little crimson red jumper with white knee socks and black shoes. Her braid has a dark green bow on the end.  
**

**I sometimes feel like America in human form. :] I guess this would be one of those instances? **

**On with the story! **

**I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA. Although I do own Andorra. :D **

**(Thoughts are in italics)**

"England, will you marry me?" England looks down at the other nation, and seems completely stricken at the idea, the whole time spluttering incoherently.

"OH NO YOU DID NOT!" Both nations quickly turn toward the loud voice and stare as Spain barges in the room looking very disgruntled. "You are married to me remember?!"

"But, but…" France began pathetically, trying in vain to interrupt Spain's angry tirade. England continues to look confusedly between the two nations. "And," Spain continued, "We have a child!" He gestured to his right into the empty air. For a moment he had a self satisfied smirk on his face until he noticed the looks of confusion on the other nation's faces. He quickly looked down to where his "child" was and smacked his forehead angrily. "Hold on, I'll go get her. One moment please." He left the room grumbling under his breath: "I told her not to get separated from me. What was she thinking?"

England and France looked at each other confusedly. "So, is it true?" England asked hesitantly. "Yes. I had no idea he would be so angered by the idea of an alliance with you. But," France smirked "Now I know he loves me more than he lets on. Naughty boy…" As France uttered this last statement England jumped back, completely repulsed by the creepy look that had appeared on the other nations face. "You disgust me!" England spat.

Both nations were brought back to the present when Spain began speaking. "Here she is. I found her! See dearie, there is nothing to worry about…" The little nation looked shyly at England, her thumb in her mouth. She quickly smiled as she saw France. "Papa France!" she screamed as she ran and embraced the nation's legs. "I've missed you so much!" she quickly relinquished France's legs and placed her hands on her hips, pouting. "You promised we would go flower picking with me." She said angrily. France knelt down and took the little girl by the shoulders. "Mon amour, Papa has been busy lately. Papa will come as soon as he can, I promise." "Okay!" she squealed and quickly kissed France on the cheek. England quickly recoiled, thinking _"How could such an innocent child love THAT?!"_

Another world meeting. France was trying to seduce the nations around him (as always) while Spain sat next to him silently pouting that he wasn't getting "any attention" and America was ranting on and on about how he was a hero (again, as always).

"So, why don't you come with me after this dumb meeting is over? We can drink the best French wine and go on a tour of my beautiful countryside." France stated alluringly to the unfortunate nation near him. "Uh, uh…" Finland stammered as Sweden gave France a cold stare.

"PAPA FRANCE!" Upon hearing this exclamation France jumped and cowered in his seat as the rest of the conference froze. Spain sighed, "Andorra, I told you interrupting world conferences is considered impolite and rude. Apologize please."

Realizing that the whole conference was staring at her, Andorra bashfully stated "Sorry everyone. I was rude and unladylike and it will never happen again." As she said this she lightly scuffed her shoe on the ground, looking down shamefacedly. "But," she began brightly, looking up "I got to see Papa France!" The whole conference recoiled slightly (some more animatedly than others) at the child's statement. _"How could anyone love that dirty perverted man?!"_ the nations thought collectively. _"Wait. Who the heck in his right mind would have a child with FRANCE?!" _With this thought the whole table began to look suspiciously at each other. "Well, Papa Spain of course!" Andorra stated happily, looking as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. Hungary began taking pictures furiously as the rest of the nations turned to stare at Spain as if he had grown two heads.

"I can't believe this." Germany said, putting his head in his hands. "I can!" added Italy. "Italy, you're not helping the situation in the slightest." Germany said, giving the other nation a slightly disapproving look. "Oh…okay." Italy stated sheepishly.

"I don't like you. I formally declare war on your nation!" Andorra declared angrily, pointing imperiously at Germany. The table collectively gasped. Germany looked very taken aback by the younger nation's statement. "Doitser, doitser, she declared war on you!" Italy said, pointing frantically at Andorra while simultaneously pulling on Germany's sleeve. Spain and France immediately grabbed Andorra, both making excuses for her over each other.

"She's really very young…"

"She doesn't know what she's doing…"

"FORGIVE US WE'RE BAD PARENTS!" Spain screamed.

"Well what do you expect when the kid has you two for parents?" England stated sarcastically. "I'm sorry!" Spain wailed, fearing that his actions alone had removed his daughter's chance at any sort of future happiness. "Calm down Spain. Your wailing won't change anything. Although I do admit your parenting style to be a bit…uncouth." Austria interjected levelheadedly.

"Yes, but she is such a precious little girl." Russia said, leering at Andorra in the way only Russia could. Many nations around Russia heard a quiet "Kolkolkolkol" emanating from Russia's vicinity. Andorra (rightly) cowered behind France's back, holding his coat-tails in front of her protectively. _"Poor little girl. She's already the object of Russia's affections."_ The nations collectively thought.

"Uhum, thank you Russia for your…sweet compliment. I'm sure it is fully appreciated." France stammered while Spain quietly tried to console the severely frightened girl.

"Anyways…is it even possible for two nations to have a child?" Japan said thoughtfully, "I mean, I don't think it has ever happened before…"

"Let's ask someone who would know!" America exclaimed excitedly, turning quickly towards the pair. "Austria, Hungary have you two ever gotten pregnant?" The two nations blushed furiously as everyone at the world meeting turned to stare at them. As Hungary tried to suppress a maniacal grin that had spread across her face, Austria stuttered something along the lines of "What an improper question to ask" and muttered something about it being "ungentlemanly" all the while turning redder and redder.

"What's 'pregnant'?" Sealand asked Finland innocently. Finland shushed him quietly and told him he would explain later when Sealand was older. Meanwhile Sweden glared angrily at America. "Its 'yr f'lt if 't ever c'ms 'p ag'n." * Sweden growled in America's direction, causing the latter to slide down in his seat momentarily.

While this discussion was taking place Andorra had been momentarily by Spain and France in their embarrassment. She made her way down the table and skipped up to Lithuania. "Would you like a rose?" she asked very sweetly while brandishing the rose less than a foot from his face. "Um," he started, eyes flickering back and forth between the precious littler girl and Russia. "I would love one?" he answered questioningly, unsure if he was going to be punished later by the larger nation. "Yay!" she replied and quickly handed him a crimson rose. "I had the thorns removed of course. That way there can be no boo-boo's!" Andorra stated brightly, a grin gracing her small features.

The whole conference had seen the latest exchange and collectively thought: _"Boo-boo's? Really did she just say that?"_ and all of them after this thought melted into puddles of goo from the cuteness of it all.

"_She's just so endearing and innocent,"_ England thought, _"I just have this overwhelming urge to hug her…wait, she's France's child, France's child!" _as he mentally slapped himself for allowing such a traitorous thought to cross his mind.

"This whole, like situation is totally like a soap opera. I mean like, come on, how crazy is this?" Poland interjected, ending England's mental flagellation.

"While this child is clearly adorable, don't we have important things to discuss? Such as the war most of us are currently involved in?" Germany said impatiently. After this statement Andorra was duly banished to a corner of the room for the remainder of the conference so that 'important matters' could be discussed. Andorra was content to sit by herself for a while because she, like England and Norway had imaginary creatures as friends.

England saw this surprising development about an hour later and was pleasantly shocked. _"Maybe this child isn't completely horrible after all…wait this must mean that France does see my magical creature friends! " _England was very happy at this possibility and immediately began to make plans for invite Andorra to his next magical sightings event.

Andorra became disinterested in the magical creatures and resolved to sit and try to pay attention to the conference. _"Papa Spain and France will be so proud!"_ she thought happily. She was a nation after all. A few minutes later a distraction appeared in the form of one of Greece's many kitties. "Hello kitty, kitty, kitty!" she called quietly to the approaching cat. Interested the cat made its way to her, lazily flicking its tail. For the next few minutes the cat seemed resigned to its fate of death by incessant petting. Deciding that is had had it's fill of attention from this intriguing person, the cat got up and began to make it's way back to Greece.

"Kitty come back! Come back!" Andorra quietly called. She began to pursue the cat and followed it on her hands and knees underneath the conference table. Over the next few minutes nations simultaneously began to feel pressure on their toes while hearing soft cries of "Kitty Kitty" coming from below the conference table. Many nations tried to conceal their smiles at the small girl's antics. Sweden felt a small tug on his pant leg and proceeded to look under the table curiously, acting like he had dropped something. Andorra was sitting at his feel, hand on his trousers and a smile on her face. "What?" he whispered quietly. "Who owns the cat?" she whispered back impatiently. "Greece." He responded, curious as to why she was under the table. "Where is he? I lost the cat." He pointed farther down the table where she spotted the cat curled around the nation's ankles.

She quickly crawled her way down the table, veering largely around Russia's feet which seemed to be emanating a scary vibe. Finally she made her way to Greece and crawled out next to him holding the kitty in her arms, which startled many nations in the vicinity. Greece wordlessly reached down and placed Andorra in his lap, along with his kitty. She nuzzled against his chest, hugging the cat to her. She fell asleep quickly in his arms. Greece continued slowly stroking her hair until he fell asleep himself. All the surrounding nations were overcome with the cuteness of the scene and were unable to pay attention to the issue at hand without stealing furtive glances back at the sleeping pair.

A few hours later the conference ended and France and Spain collected the still sleeping Andorra from a now groggy Greece. Looking down at the sleeping child in his arms Spain whispered "She really is the best of you." "You too." France replied tenderly. "I'm glad she's ours."

* * *

**Sweden says "This is your fault if it ever comes up again." ***

**Spain and France are "married" because France was Spain's boss after the Spanish War of Succession rather than the Hapsburgs of Austria. Also because Spain and France to this day jointly control Andorra's government.  
**

**Sorry if this is too fluffy for your taste. I almost died typing it! :] I apologize for any typo's you find while reading this. I did try to find them all.  
**

**I hope you all liked this. I really did try my best for all of you lovely readers! Please Please PLEASE review! It will make my day. You can get cookies for every review I get. :]**

**I have some short stories with Andorra in them, just tell me if you like her as a character and I will gladly publish them for you. Or if you have any requests I will gladly take those too. Thank you! :D**


	2. Kitchen Mishaps

**Heyyyyyyyy Guys! **

**So, I received a request to write a Lithuania X Andorra piece. Luckily I had already written one! Sorry, I know it doesn't exactly go along with what you asked me for, but I figured for the moment this would be sufficient. Okays? :D**

**If you need a refresher on Andorra check the first chapter description please.  
**

**I do not own Hetalia. I only own Andorra. Okay? :]**

**(Thoughts are in italics)**

Spain was unpleasantly woken up from his afternoon siesta because of a large bang emanating from downstairs. The sound surprised him greatly, and he jumped up from his bed and hurriedly ran downstairs.

"What is going on?" he asked, skidding to an abrupt halt in the kitchen doorway. He was presented with an interesting sight: a very floury Andorra and Lithuania looking at him bashfully as smoke poured out of the open oven. Something that resembled batter looked like it had exploded onto his once clean kitchen walls and cabinets. "What on earth…?" Spain muttered, slowly looking over his very messy kitchen.

Spain suddenly ran and picked up Andorra, and cradling her to his chest checked her quickly for any signs of injury. "Andorra are you okay? I was so worried when I heard that bang…" Andorra pushed herself away from her overly protective father's chest and smiled at him mischievously. "Oh daddy, we were only making cookies!" she said exasperatedly.

"Oh," he stated dazedly, slowly putting her back on the ground. "Only making cookies…" he repeated, trailing off into silence. "I thought maybe Russia or Germany had…" "Had what daddy?" Andorra interrupted brightly. Spain colored slightly at her question. "Um, never mind dearest. You just keep doing what you're doing, okay?" The pair looked at him curiously, wondering what on earth he could be talking about.

"I'm just going doing to lie back down. Maybe this has all just been a dream…" Spain said dazedly, slowly turning around and walking back up the stairs. "I'm going to be upstairs…" He said, pointing up towards his bedroom. _"I never knew being a parent could be so…wait why was Lithuania in my kitchen?" _"ANDORRA!" he yelled as he began running back down the stairs.

**My, my. Spain can be a little unobservant sometimes, huh? I guess we can forgive him because he just woke up from what I'm sure was a lovely nap. :]**

**I hope this was okay! I wrote this in about five minutes when I was supposed to be learning in AP Biology. Oh well… writing is so much more fun! :D**

**You get cookies for your reviews! I also take requests for future stories. Your reviews make my day just a little bit brighter. **


	3. Baking with Russia!

After the cookie situation was properly sorted out in poor Spain's sleep deprived mind, he left his precious Andorra in Lithuania's care. The pair happily resumed making cookies after promising to clean up the batter spattered kitchen.

"Let's make the cookies look like tomatoes!" Andorra suggested energetically. "Papa Spain would like that!"

"I'm sure he would." Lithuania said, "But won't France feel left out?"

Andorra frowned slightly, staring down at the countertop thoughtfully while trying to figure out a solution to the impending problem. Both of her beloved Papas had to be represented…

"We should make the other half look like frogs!" Andorra stated, pointing her finger with a determined air. Lithuania rushed to stifle the giggles that threatened to let loose. I'm sure France will be thrilled to have cookies made in that shape. What will England think? Maybe we should send him a tin of the finished product… That thought alone created a whole new reservoir of giggles within the timid man. Fighting his hardest for control, Lithuania was finally able to reply that he thought that was a marvelous idea.

A few hours later Spain re-entered his newly cleaned kitchen and saw the pair busily making home made cards. Lithuania was currently wiping glue off Andorra's cheek while she relentlessly scribbled something on the paper. Spain rested in the doorway for a moment, taking in the happy scene before him. That is, until he saw Russia peering through his kitchen window.

The man smiled creepily, apparently enjoying the scene as much as Spain had the moment before. Spain was frozen at this moment, completely horrified that the man was now in his territory, eyeing his daughter…

Sensing the other's presence, Russia lifted his eyes to meet Spain's, laughing softly at the expression of unadulterated horror on the man's face. He gestured for Spain to come closer, watching happily as the nation uneasily made his way toward the window.

"You are going to let me in, da?" Russia stated brightly through the glass. "It would be very rude of you to keep me outside."

Spain paled unnaturally at this prospect, only increasing the other's amusement at the situation. I have to let him in, or something horrible could happen. Spain thought. Wait, what could be more horrible than Russia IN YOUR HOUSE? Shaking his head quickly, as if to dismiss the thought, Spain unwillingly moved to open the door. Wishing for the first time ever that America would show up unexpectedly, Spain watched Russia make his way into the kitchen.

The pair looked up simultaneously, sensing a new presence in the kitchen. Lithuania's face immediately paled, horror masking his once pleasant features at the chilling sight of Russia in the doorway. Andorra pause, scissors in hand, staring curiously at the smiling giant.

"Well Lithuania," Russia said, breaking the tense silence, "why didn't you tell me you had made a new friend?"

Lithuania tried to verbalize his thoughts but seemed unable to make his vocal chords function, giving his the appearance of a fish out of water.

"What a cute little girl." Russia said leeringly, leaning threateningly towards Andorra. "May I borrow her?" he said questioningly, turning his gaze toward the still frozen Spain.

"What? No!" Spain uttered forcefully, finally seeming able to utter a syllable in the presence of the taller man. Russia smirked unbelieving at Spain, who now looked shocked at his speaking at all.

He turned to address Andorra this time, saying "If you come with me Andorra, you can stay with Lithuania all day long!"

Andorra momentarily seemed excited at the prospect, but quickly turned contemplative.

At this seemingly pivotal moment, France started entering the door behind Russia. Like the other nations before him he froze, silent at the sight of the man standing in his kitchen. He turned to see Spain seemingly as shocked as he. Well, maybe more so. Poor Spain seemed to be hyperventilating and unable to stop himself.

"Well?" Russia asked, continuing to smile at the small girl but a shred of impatience showing through his normally masked demeanor.

Andorra looked up innocently and asked: "Do you have cookies?"

"Of course!" Russia said brightly, acting as if that was the most obvious fact in the world. Why wouldn't a cold, former Soviet nation living in the inhospitable tundra have cookies ready at their disposal?

"Let's go Andor- umph!"

Russia had started to speak before being abruptly and ferociously tackled simultaneously by Spain and France. A few minutes later Russia was rather ungraciously kicked out of the territory by the pair of fuming fathers.

"No one tries to take our daughter!" Spain yelled after the retreating nation.

"Except as a lover." France said suggestively, laying his hand on Spain's arm before laying a kiss on the formers protesting lips. Breaking away exasperatedly Spain said, "For goodness sakes France, she's six years old!"

"You can be so overprotective sometimes, my love." France said consolingly, twirling a lock of Spain's hair between his fingers. "I was only kidding."

"I heard Andorra made us some delicious cookies. We should probably go look." Spain said tremulously, his face flushing slightly from embarrassment.

Taking the others hand, France led the way back to the house bragging the whole way that Andorra had inherited his 'fabulous culinary skills!' That is, until he learned that his cookies were in the shape of a frog.


End file.
